Si j'étais une fille
by Karro Sekai
Summary: Un simple après-midi, ordinaire, banal, si ce n'est ce cher Taïga qui se rend compte de la légère féminité de son ombre.


Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, Tetsuya était corporellement semblable à une femme. Enfin, sauf pour ce qu'il avait entre les jambes et ce qu'il n'avait pas dans la poitrine. Il s'en était rendu compte en aidant son « ombre », lorsqu'il l'avait soulevé pour empêcher qu'une pile d'objets non identifiés lui dégringole sur la tête. Au départ il ne voulait que l'attirer vers lui, mais la force dont il avait usée l'avait littéralement projeté dans ses bras. Ses mains robustes avaient trouvées refuge sur sa frêle taille alors que leur corps plaqués l'un contre l'autre s'emmêlaient sans y prêter attention. Kuroko, quant à lui, avait posé ses bras sur les larges épaules le faisant face, le rapprochant dangereusement du visage de Taiga qui en avait presque oublié de respirer.

Le bruit sourd de l'étagère qui tomba au sol ne les dérangea pas plus, et leurs yeux, profondément ancrés l'un dans l'autre ne se détournaient pas. C'était à eux, ce jour-là, de procéder au rangement dans la salle juxtaposé au gymnase où était disposé tout le matériel sportif. Et suite à un bref accrochage avec l'étagère, celle-ci – qui tenait faiblement et jurait de tomber à chaque instant – commença à s'incliner pour tomber dans la direction de Kuroko. Heureusement que Kagami avaient des réflexes étonnants, il n'avait pas réfléchit un seul instant avant de tendre ses bras pour secourir le sixième membre de la _Génération des Miracles_.

Mais bon, il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans une telle situation.

Les mains de Kuroko bougèrent lentement, visitant la nuque bronzé de sa lumière, caressant sur son chemin quelques mèches de cheveux d'un rouge presque bordeaux, chatouillant de la pulpe de ses doigts la peau saillante à sa portée avant que sa main droite remonte saisir une poignée de cheveux pour s'agripper mieux encore. Kagami bougea ses mains sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses doigts effleurent subtilement un bout de peau en passant sous le large tee-shirt du bleuté. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement et il relâcha brutalement Kuroko qui tomba mollement à terre dans une pose que le roux jugea tout à fait attrayante. Mais ce qu'il remarqua et admira le plus était sans conteste son regard bleu ciel enivrant habituellement impassible et qui pourtant cette fois le laissait voir une pointe de… Défi ? Malice ? Envie ? Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi mais cela rendait ses yeux plus attirant encore.

– Je... J'suis désolé Kuroko ! Attends, j'vais t'aider à te relever.

Il s'avança en commençant à tendre sa main mais trébucha malencontreusement sur un de ces objets qui avaient roulé jusqu'à eux. Il chuta au sol avec un grognement de surprise et eût le réflexe de poser ses mains part terre pour ce pas écraser complètement Kuroko qui émit un bref et imperceptible sourire en le voyant aussi maladroit.

Taiga s'injuria mentalement mais ne bougea pas, la proximité qu'il avait avec le joueur fantôme l'avait figée et il craignait un instant de paraître stupide. Le silence qui s'était placé entre eux le gêna un peu, aussi il chercha quelque chose à dire. Une phrase qui détendrait un peu l'atmosphère, qui briserait ce masque d'impassibilité aussi, peut-être. Quelque chose !

– Euh… Tu savais que tu ressemblais à une fille ?

Un petit silence s'installa avant que le rouge n'écarquille ses yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne savait pas comment le bleu allait le prendre, la plupart des hommes n'apprécieraient pas d'être comparer à une fille, personne qu'ils jugent comme étant un « sexe faible ». Mais lui faisait plutôt référence à leur beauté, leur grâce, leur délicatesse, leur gentillesse… Mais peut-être qu'il le prendrait mal. C'était même fort probable.

Un petit rire aussi discret qu'une brise interrompit ses pensées et la stupeur gagna d'autant plus son visage en voyant l'expression de Kuroko. Il bloqua inconsciemment sa respiration et regarda sans trop y croire son partenaire dont les lèvres restaient étirées en un petit sourire en plongeant son regard céruléen dans celui ardent de Kagami. Ses yeux se fermèrent à demi et il se redressa doucement sur ses coudes pour inciter le plus grand à bouger pour qu'ils puissent ranger le bazar provoqué. Mais étonnamment, celui-ci ne bougea pas du tout. Il l'interrogea du regard mais voyant qu'il n'allait pas esquisser le moindre geste, consentit à répondre à sa précédente interrogation.

– C'était assez déplacé de dire cela, Kagami-kun. Mais sur ce point tu serais du même avis que ma grande sœur.

Surpris, Taiga recula légèrement en fixant le visage serein du bleuté. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Mais… Après tout, il ne savait rien concernant la famille du passeur, il était assez discret à ce sujet.

– Tu as une grande sœur ?

– Lorsqu'elle passe à la maison, elle insiste beaucoup pour m'habiller. Je te laisse deviner comment, heureusement que j'arrive à m'éclipser.

Sans réussir à s'en empêché, le roux imagina immédiatement le jeune homme dans une tenue de femme, visualisant la robe à volant qui voltigerait à chacun de ses pas, ses fines jambes blanches sautiller joyeusement et les mouvements de ses hanches le suivant, ses gestes gracieux et ses longs cheveux bleu encadrer son visage pour aller cascader sur son dos. Elle se tournerait lentement vers lui et, malgré son air impassible, la brillance de ses yeux le ferait sourire, avant qu'elle ne dise son prénom avec sa voix fluette-

– Kagami-kun ?

Bon, ce n'était pas son prénom, et puis la voix avait tout de même des consonances masculines, mais ça restait Kuroko. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu apostropher quiconque par son prénom, c'était juste impossible.

– Tu viens de m'imaginer en fille.

Ce n'était absolument pas un reproche et encore moins une question, et Kagami le compris sans mal. Il déglutit bruyamment et esquissa un sourire gêné avant de tenter de nier. Vainement cela dit, et il le savait. Kuroko se demanda un instant si ça n'aurait pas été plus simple si effectivement il aurait été une femme. Sûrement parce qu'il aurait pu vivre facilement son attirance pour les hommes. Mais la question qui demeurait était bien _Quel aurait été sa relation avec Kagami s'il avait été une femme ? _Et malgré ce pincement qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il pensait à la réponse, il ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question de son ton habituellement neutre mais où Taiga repéra un léger et imperceptible tremblement.

– Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé… Si j'avais été une fille ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, vraiment pas, et il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Tetsuya, c'était Tetsuya, fille ou garçon, il aurait toujours été la même personne, quelqu'un de calme et discret, un brin fantomatique et pourtant aux répliques qui pouvaient être nonchalamment énervante. Mieux encore quelqu'un d'honnête qui n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait en prenant tout de même en compte les sentiments de son interlocuteur. Quelqu'un qui arrivait à le surprendre, à lui remonter si facilement le moral, à lui redonner chaque jour l'envie de se donner à fond au basket. Tetsuya, sa lumière dans la vie de tous les jours, et son ombre sur le terrain.

Et c'était ce qu'il lui dit, sans hésitation, sans vraiment faire attention au visage surpris du bleu et au fait qu'ils se rapprochaient inconsciemment. Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent délicieusement qu'il stoppa son flux de parole, s'immobilisant devant la douce tentation lui faisant face. Mais le passeur n'était apparemment pas ravi qu'il ait arrêté de parler.

– Continue, murmura-t-il faiblement en fixant ses lèvres.

Kagami déglutit, hésitant à dire de vive voix ce qu'il pensait en ce moment même. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait avouer simplement, ni même quelque chose que l'on disait à un partenaire. Il détourna le regard un instant avant de déglutir une nouvelle fois et de se décider enfin. Il attrapa doucement la main droite de Kuroko, posant tendrement sa paume contre sa poitrine en caressant subtilement de ses doigts sa main avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour parler :

– Tu resteras celui qui rend mon cœur complètement fou…

Voilà, la bombe était lâchée. Maintenant il restait à savoir si elle allait faire des dégâts, ou rejoindre une consoeur. Mais bon, en voyant l'attitude de Kuroko, son cœur s'emballait encore plus rien qu'en imaginant une possible réciprocité. La main du bleu, toujours sur sa poitrine, bougea lentement, froissant par la même occasion son large maillot jusqu'à effleurer la base de son cou avec une lenteur déconcertante qui le fit frémir. Le contact était léger mais se faisait clairement ressentir et embrasait l'As de Seirin.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Murmure avec peine le bleu sans le lâcher des yeux.

Il savait de quoi il parlait, c'était logique, cohérent, facile à deviner. Et il n'attendit pas plus pour accéder à sa demande, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec un plaisir non contenu.


End file.
